Winter Sadist
by Laura JN
Summary: Sougo was her rival. Nobody else was allowed to kill him, at least not until she had beaten him. Unfortunately an unexpected visitor comes to make Kagura's life into a living hell. After he leaves, everything changes. What was Sougo now?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thought I'd write a slightly more adult story about this pairing, so this is set a bit into the future. Kagura is nineteen here, so Sougo is roughly twenty two. Some violence, rated M for sexy scenes.

* * *

 **Winter Sadist**

The snow fell in for a long time, seemingly in random patterns, but Kagura could see their goal. The icy flakes were racing toward the ground, each with its own personal rival. Kagura nodded to herself, this was something she understood well. She felt safe amongst the snowflakes, cold as it was. They continued dancing down to the earth around her as she strolled along the roadside, her umbrella balanced on her shoulder. She whistled discordantly as she went, stepping over a cat, some rubbish bags and all the other clutter that people had left out. She was not in one of the classy parts of Kabuki district. In fact she wasn't entirely sure which part she was in right now. Everything looked different when it was covered in snow. It created a new layer of glittering white, blanketing all the trash. The perfect decorations for her birthday. She was nineteen today, and she was determined to enjoy it.

As Kagura swung around a lampost, she thrust her hand to her forehead, searching for a point of interest. It did not take long for her to spot her quarry: There was a shop selling her favourite snack across the road from her. She smiled gleefully, before leaping from the lamppost and stepping triumphantly toward the shop. That was when he appeared. Kagura's eyes widened in horror. _No. NO. Anyone but him. He could not be here._ Kagura shivered. She had not felt the cold until that moment.

"Out of my way." She insisted, only just managing to hold her voice steady "I'm just shopping."

"Now what kind of a way is that to greet your brother?" Kamui smiled, his eyes closed like thin slits. It was like staring into the eyes of a fox. A predator.

"I said move." Kagura tried to walk past him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. His grip was light, but she could feel the strength there, the unmoving firmness in his hands. He would not budge,

"We wouldn't want to cause a scene." Kamui continued, "I have business with you. Come with me."

"Like hell I will! Idiot brother!" Kagura was shouting now. Her brother was the most dangerous man in the galaxy, and she hated him with a passion. She would not be going anywhere with him. She tried to brush his hand off her shoulder, though she already knew it would be a futile effort, she could not afford to lose this battle. She had to show him that she was strong.

"I never said you had a choice weakling. Don't go getting all high and mighty." As he said this, his hand clamped down as she had known it would, and his other hand clenched into a fist. She could see it flying toward her stomach as if everything were in slow motion. There was nothing she could do to avoid that fist, and if it connected, she would be unable to move for a while. A punch like Kamui's would kill a human with one blow. Kagura felt herself wince despite herself, her expression contorting in anticipation of the pain she was about to have inflicted upon her. However the moment seemed to drag on. There was a strange ringing in her ears now, but nothing was hitting her stomach.

Kagura did not realise that she had shut her eyes until she opened them again. Her brother was still standing there, a near mirror image of his sister, with the same red hair and sky blue eyes. Only he was wearing an expression he did not normally display. _Was that... surprise? Shock?_ His eyes were unfocused for the briefest of moments, and his mouth agape. His hand had been knocked from her shoulder, something Kagura had thought impossible. She could not fathom how this was possible, until she followed his shocked gaze. On the floor, the snow was stained a deep red. For one surreal moment, Kagura wondered whose blood it was. There was something rising from it, was that steam? She looked up to looked for signs of how this had happened.

Kagura turned to see the head of a bazuka near her face.

"Wha-" Her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar fawn-haired sadist that was her rival. "Ah! You!" She was utterly pissed off now. Could this day get any worse? She was now faced with her shitty brother and this brat on the one day of the year that was supposed to be all about her. Kagura huffed, but as her gaze moved from Sougo's bazuka to the bleeding wrist of her brother, as she slowly realised what had happened.

"Oi China, be more grateful." Sougo drawled as he lowered the weapon, and approached her brother. "You have a lot of nerve. Attempting to assault someone in front of a captain of the Shinsengumi." He seemed genuinely annoyed for a moment, "Not that I particularly mind," He added returning his gaze toward Kagura. His expression was utterly blank as ever, "But could you please not fight in the street. It would be awful if an innocent bystander were to get hurt."

"You piece of shi-" Kagura began, but her brother interrupted,

"Hmmm, you seem like a sensible man." Kamui was examining Sougo as if he were an item on a menu, "How about I just take her elsewhere, then the streets will be safe." Her brother was still smiling in that seemingly carefree way. Only Kagura knew what lay behind the façade.

"How about I arrest your dumb ass." Sougo whirled back to face Kamui.

"Yeah you should arrest him for being stupid." Kagura nodded, "Only an idiot would call you sensible... or a man."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sougo's face returned to that familiar deadpan look. A moment later Kagura felt something cold and metallic on her wrist. "You're both under arrest for pissing me off. Come with me." Sougo had placed hand cuffs on her? _And_ Kamui? Her brother simply looked amused. His eyes opened just a fraction, and Kagura saw something there that made her heart freeze over. Her whole body ceased to move. She knew that look, it meant death.

Without so much as a thought, Kagura broke from her frozen state, as her body forced her to move. Kamui was already drawing his fist back again, only this time toward Sougo. This time someone really would die. That look... She feared for a moment that she would not make it in time, but just as his fist was about to connect, Kagura spun around, the handcuffs forcing Sougo out of harm's way,

"Idiot brother. Only _I'm_ allowed to fight the Sadist." She sniffed. Annoyed that someone else had raised a fist to her rival. That was her job. "Even if he is arresting us." She added for good measure.

"Now I'm truly intrigued." Her brother's smile widened, his eyes opening a fraction more. _Shit._ Had she somehow made it worse? He was looking from her to Sougo, and back again. "You think a human is a worthy rival? But they're just so... squishy. They go splat without much pressure." He mused. "No no, he won't do at all." Kamui's hand shot out without warning. He grabbed Sougo by the collar of his uniform, before snapping both sets of handcuffs in his free hand. "Now I really have to kill you. I have to uphold the Yato name. I can't have any rumours going around that my sister has a weak-ass rival." Before Kagura could intervene, Sougo was sent flying down the street. His body collided with the side of a parked truck, several meters away. "Problem solved." Kamui smiled, his head tilting to the side.

Kagura could not breathe. Sougo's still form was wedged into the side of the truck, a steady stream of blood flowing down the side, where his head and back had connected with the hard metal. He fell forward a moment later, collapsing onto the snowy road. Kagura's feet started to move of their own accord, her legs pushing her forwards, but her brother's hand grabbed her from behind.

"Not so fast. I told you he wasn't worthy. Look at him closely. He's just lying there, useless." Kamui explained in a happy-go-lucky voice. "Choose someone stronger. At the very least they should take several punches to kill."

It took every ounce of strength in Kagura's body to shake free of her brother's grip, but she was just that far gone. Her concious thoughts were like distant memories, as her Yato instincts took over. She swatted his hand away as if it were fly, her face changing menacingly as she allowed her family bloodline to engulf her. Her head turned slowly, her eyes as wide open as they could go,

"You shouldn't play with other people's toys." She bit out through her teeth, that were strangely twisting into a wide grin. She looked the opposite of happy however, her irises reflecting the blood on the snow. It was her brother's blood. There would be more in a moment. She thrust her umbrella forward to distract him, before letting go. She launched forward with her right fist, focusing all her rage into that one punch. Kamui moved to the side effortlessly, sucking in a breath,

"That's more like it." He said, "Though it's still not good enough." He thrusted his elbow toward her, but she ducked downwards, and lunged forward with her leg, her foot connecting with his ankle. As soon as he was off balance, Kagura saw her chance. Kamui's eyes registered something similar to his earlier surprise, his eyes opening wider still. "My, my. You have improved. You couldn't land a hit before." He commented, trying to regain his footing. Kagura suddenly whirled around, thrusting the umbrella sideways toward his ankles. Already off balance, Kamui now completely lost his stance. He began to fall backwards, but he seemed unmoved. He flipped himself backwards, before landing effortlessly on his feet again, only now there was some distance between them. Before he could make another move, Kagura lept away from him, and began sprinting toward Sougo.

The sadist was still lying in the snow. Kagura was not sure how badly hurt he would be, but it could not be good. There was red everywhere. She made it halfway there before her brother caught up. She lept to the side as he aimed another punch at her. His fist connected with the snow, but he came at her again without flinching. This time she dived forwards, rolling out of the way of his spinning kick. She was almost there: Sougo was just a few feet away now. Suddenly she was tackled from behind. She felt something solid grab at her wrist. Her brother pinned her to the cold ground, her face pressed into the snow.

"I don't know why you bother running. Would you rather fight him than me?" Kamui laughed. He sounded light-hearted, as if this were a joke. She felt his fingers reach for her hair. He twisted it around, and pulled it painfully tight. Kagura screamed, as she was dragged to her feet by her hair.

"Put me down you stupid brother!" She kicked at him, but this only increased the pain on her scalp. Just then, a man called out from across the street,

"Kamui, what are you doing? Come on its time to leave." Kagura vaguely recognised the man as someone she had fought before. He worked with her brother,

"Sure. I think I've made my point." Kamui called back. "Get a new rival." He said to Kagura, still smiling that fox grin of his, "This one is dead anyway." And with that, he let go of her hair, and left. A distant part of her mind clung to something he had just said. Something important. She slowly allowed her concious thoughts to return, forcing back her Yato blood. _What was it her brother had said? Something about..._ She turned slowly, her aching body struggling to work for her. Finally she managed to turn and face Sougo. He was still lying face down in red snow. _Was snow supposed to be that red?_ Kagura wondered absent-mindedly, until finally her thoughts all became un-jumbled.

 _This one is dead anyway._

Kagura sank to her knees. She inhaled deeply, sucking in the air as if it was suddenly thicker. She reached out a hand, half expecting the sadist to move at any moment. Instead he just lay there, completely still. She leaned forward, her fingers working through his boyish fawn hair. She felt something wet underneath her fingertips, and drew them back. They were soaked in blood. Kagura gulped, her throat constricting, and her eyes burning. It was just like Sadaharu all over again. She had lost so many pets due to her Yato strength, and now Sougo had died from her brother's. It was all her fault, yet again. Her vision blurred, and she reached for Sougo, pulling him into her lap. She draped her arms around him, all the strength leaving her body as she trembled. It was meant to have ended. Leaving home was supposed to have been the end of all this. Instead she had just brought her curse to earth, and now the sadist was dead.

"Say something stupid. Say 'Oi China' or some other racist slur." Kagura wailed at him, "Try to kill your vice chief. Whatever, just do something." She shook his shoulders. He was draped over her lap, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. He was too strong to die surely? None of this made sense to her.

"Oi China." Came a muffled, raspy voice from her lap, "I can't breathe." Kagura finally let out a loud sob, swatting at Sougo with a free hand,

"Don't scare me like that idiot!" She wailed, angry tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're not allowed to die until after I beat you." She found herself tightening her grip on his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Seriously I can't breathe. And why are you making weird noises?" Sougo's muffled voice continued against her thighs. "Crybaby." He drawled. But then Kagura felt a hand on her arm. His skin was cold as ice, but some warmth was returning to him. "I might need an ambulance. Not from the broken bones. I'm being asphyxiated here."

Kagura tried to hold back her tears, taking in his words. He my not be suffocating, but he probably would need to go to hospital. She pulled out her phone and called the emergency services,

"There's an idiot here with a broken spine. And I think he's cracked his head open because he's saying stupid things." She said to the operator. "We're in Kabuki district,"

After she ended the call, she pocketed her phone again, before poking Sougo, "Just checking you're still alive." She said, prodding her finger at his cheek. The skin there was harder than she was expecting, was he really that frozen? She pulled him futher into her lap, so that he was now more upright, and facing away from her. His head was resting against her collarbone, and his breathing was still raspy. _Was he going to be okay?_ She couldn't tell. There was still fresh blood on his head and back, and her hands were now covered in it. She swallowed hard. Kagura was used to blood, but this was a bit much.

"Why are you still here?" Sougo asked, "That guy might come back. You'd be better off leaving me here."

"He said he was done here... he won't be back for a long time. He's like that." Kagura frowned, "That guy was my idiot older brother. And now you're being an idiot. You'll die if I just leave you here."

"I'm not that weak." Sougo commented,

"Idiot." Kagura was still holding him like that. She didn't know why. She could not understand her own actions right now. There was no rationality to them. The sadist wouldn't die just from her letting go of him. It was as she thought about this, that his hand reached up to her cheek. His eyes remained emotionless, but his fingers traced the line of her jaw for a moment, sending a jolt of electricity through her. _What the hell was that? Did he just do something weird to her?_ She looked down at him, confused,

"You may not remember this, since it was several years ago," Sougo began, "But there was a time when I suggested I take you."

"Huh?" Kagura almost spat in surprise,

"At the time I was talking about taking you to prison." He continued, causing Kagura's eyes to narrow sardonically, "but you were saying that nobody would take you as a bride." He tried to sit up a bit more but instantly regretted this as a sharp pain started in his neck. Instead he laid his head back onto her chest, "You were right. You have an awful bedside manner, and you smell like crap,"

"Idiot! It's your blood I'm covered in! Go take a shower!" She fumed,

"but you're not a bad pillow." He finished, closing his eyes. _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_ Kagura was confused as hell now. This guy was impossible: A jerk beyond measure. "The offer still stands." He winked,

"I don't want to go to prison!" Kagura swatted at him again. He winced in pain as his shoulder cramped. His back was truly messed up from hitting that truck. Who knew how bad the damage was. "The ambulance should be here soon." Kagura was not sure which one of them she was trying to reassure. Maybe it was both.

"Kagura," Sougo smiled,

"What?"

"I wasn't talking about prison."

* * *

End of chapter 1~ To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens blared in the distance, closing in on the two figures, now caked in snow. Kagura blinked a few times. _Had she heard him right?_ She could feel her cheeks burning red, and not from the cold weather. She looked down into Sougo's eyes, trying to read his tone, but as usual it was an impossible task to determine his inner thoughts. Did he have the emotional capacity of a tumble-weed? Kagura had never been one to hold back,

"Some proposal." She tried to match his lack of expression, "Maybe if you survive long enough to buy me a ring." She was joking of course. There was no way that Sougo would ask her to marry him, but she didn't want to look like an idiot either. Sougo smiled weakly, just as the ambulance arrived, along with a white Shinengumi car. Kondo stumbled out of the car, and ran over to them, arriving faster than the paramedics.

"Sougo! Are you hurt?" The noisy man shouted as he reached them, kneeling beside Sougo,

"No this is just ketchup." Sougo drawled, lazily gesturing to his bloodstained uniform. The paramedics were rushing over with a stretcher on wheels, while the Shinsengumi Vice Captain strolled over.

"Kondo-San, he's probably just scraped his knee-" Hijikata stopped as he saw just how badly injured Sougo was, "You look like crap." He commented, as the paramedics tried to prize him out of Kagura's arms. She helped them lift him onto the stretcher, supporting his shoulders. Once Sougo was loaded into the ambulance, Kagura whirled around and pointed a finger at Kondo,

"You! Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She ordered the commander.

"A-Ah right." He nodded, "We'll keep an eye on him, right Toshi?" He turned to his subordinate. Hijikata smirked,

"The guy does what he wants." The vice captain muttered over his cigarette.

Having no choice but to go home, Kagura began trudging through the snow back to Yorozuya's apartment. She could not go in the ambulance because she was not family, and she did not even know why she wanted to. She hated the idea of leaving Sougo alone though. _What if his condition became worse?_ She might never get to confirm if he had been serious. _Of course he hadn't_ , she reassured herself. Sougo had only ever teased and fought against her. In this one fight he had assisted her because he considered her stupid brother was a bigger pain in the backside than she was, that was all. He was just spouting crap jokes because of a concussion. She sighed, reluctantly resigning to returning home. She would have to forget the whole incident.

* * *

Several days passed, and Kagura was no closer to forgetting about Sougo's hospitalisation. Her birthday had been ruined completely by that idiot Kamui, and he'd even gone so far as to make her worry about that shitty sadist. What was wrong with her? She milled about the house all morning until she could stand it no longer: She went to the hospital.

Upon arrival, she marched straight up to the reception desk, stomping her soggy boots on the freshly vacuumed carpet,

"I'm here to see some crazy guy who got his butt kicked." She stated to the startled receptionist,

"Are you a blood relative?" The man asked, a little puzzled,

"N-No I just wanted to check if he was alive." She stammered, a little disgusted by the idea of them being related,

"I'm afraid we can't allow visitors who aren't blood relatives," He began, but as Kagura's face fell, he continued, "however I can check on their condition for you." The man smiled weakly, "What was his name?"

"Sadis- I mean Okita Sougo." Kagura found herself blushing lightly at using his full name. _Why did she feel so strange lately?_ She felt her chest constrict as she waited, while the receptionist browsed through some files,

"Ah here it is. It seems he checked out yesterday. His injuries were considerable, but we were able to discharge him. He won't be allowed to go outside much for a while though. He narrowly avoided a far worse fate. There was some damage to his spine, and there were a few broken ribs, but he'll be fine in a few weeks." The man smiled, "I've told you more than I should really, so lets keep this between ourselves." He smiled kindly and winked. Kagura brightened up a little,

"Thanks old man." She nodded gratefully to him, before walking out of the hospital. She started walking aimlessly, but it was not long before she found herself standing outside a familiar, high wall. She walked up the path to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, sucking in her breath, before she knocked on their front doors. A moment later someone opened the door a little,

"Who is it?" Yamazaki asked, "Oh its you. You must be here to see Sougo." The man grinned. Kagura raised an eyebrow at this. _How did he know why she was here?_

"Let me in." She insisted. "That reckless bastard needs a good telling off."

"Right! Yes of course Miss," Yamazaki's grin widened, as he opened the door, allowing her to stroll past him. _What an idiot_ , she thought. She marched around the side of the building, looking for signs of Sougo. She only realised after several minutes of getting lost in the courtyard that Sougo would of course by lying down somewhere indoors. She was about to go inside, when she heard that all-too familiar voice call out,

"Oi China, have you gained weight?" Sougo asked from a nearby bench. He was lying down on his side, with that ridiculous eye mask over his face. She wondered if he could really see through it,

"Worthless scum!" Kagura fumed, her eyes darkening as she marched over to him, "It's your fault I ate too much! And you shouldn't say such things to a lady."

"My fault?" Sougo pulled down his eye mask,

"W-Well I'm an energetic woman who needs her food... and y-you made me use up a lot of energy." Kagura felt her face reddening again, "Idiot."

"Use up energy? Doing what?" Sougo looked baffled for once,

"I-I wasn't worried or anything. No nothing like that." She shook her head. Her face could not have been more red if she'd painted it crimson. Sougo lowered his head, so that his fringe covered his eyes. His expression was completely hidden, though Kagura thought nothing of it, since his face was usually blank. That was when his hand shot out. She had no time to move out of the way, so he succeeded in gripping her wrist. A moment later, she was pulled down on top of him, "Wha-" She exclaimed, but he caught her words between his lips. It took Kagura a moment to register that she was being kissed, but it was hard to miss, due to his hot mouth gliding over hers, his tongue like fire as it captured hers, scorching her, taking her breath away.

Taken completely by surprise Kagura felt her eyes close, as he held her body against his, one hand weaving its way into her hair, his fingers tangling in her scarlet red locks. He breathed between kisses, enveloping her in his warmth. Kagura was stunned by this entirely new experience, never having expected this from Sougo of all people; though as she began thinking about it, Sougo just as easily distracted her. _Was he doing this on purpose?_ He seemed to have completely lost control, his lips now tracing a line down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She gasped when he nipped her, ever so lightly at the base of her neck. The reaction made him groan, before he took her lips with his.

"China lady," He whispered close to her ear, his hot breath teasing at her skin, "Your hair smells like pickled seaweed." Kagura was fairly certain that she should be insulting by this, but pickled seaweed, known as _Sukonbu_ , happened to be her favourite food, which she had indeed been eating a lot of,

"Sadist bastard," She breathed close to his ear, mimicking his playful tone of voice, "You should be careful what you say to the Queen of Kabuki District." With that, she climbed off of him, "You'll have to do better than that to impress this lady." She sounded confident, but she could feel her body shaking. _What was that? What was any of that?_ She was overwhelmed with new sensations, and she needed some air. She huffed, and took a few steps away. He tried to sit up, looking a little surprised, but then he grinned at her,

"Challenge accepted." He stated simply. Kagura's jaw dropped. _The sadist wasn't supposed to agree!_ "I hope you've thought about my offer." He winked. Kagura swallowed hard. _What had she gotten herself into?_

"Just so you know, I didn't come here to see you. I was just passing by." Kagura snapped. With that, she turned on her heel and left him there, knowing he wouldn't be able to follow her.

"Wait." He said, and she heard him moving behind her. Was he trying to stand up? "Gotcha." Kagura felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, encasing her against his chest. He nibbled the side of her earlobe, teasing it between his teeth, "It's hardly a fair game if you leave."

"B-Butthole!" She snapped at him, just as he raised his hand, "What about your injuries?" She saw he was holding something in front of her. It was a tiny, red velvet covered box. _No. No. Nononononononono this could not be happening._ No. "Whaaaa-" She started. Shakily, she took the box from him, and his arm returned to its place around her chest, wrapping around her in an embrace. Slowly, she turned the box so that it was facing toward her, and placed her fingers at the delicate, silver clasp. Sucking in her breath, she opened the box. Her jaw dropped even further this time, as the contents were revealed.

"Oi China," Sougo purred into her ear, with that familiar teasing voice, "Marry me."

Kagura could only stare. The contents of the box were truly impressive: It was a far greater gift than she could ever have expected. _But marry him? That jerk? The son of a bitch who had been her rival since she was a kid?_ She started shaking her head, but then she remembered something. An image flashed across her mind, fleeting, but lingering long enough for her to understand. _Sougo lying bleeding on the snowy earth; Sougo in her arms as she cradled his head; Sougo fighting alongside her, countless times._ They had argued more than anything, but he had always been there, and she found it hard to be depressed or scared in his presence. She could only remember having fun. She looked at the gift in her hands one more time. The years supply voucher for sukonbu lay there tempting her...

"There will be a lifetime's worth of that if you say yes." Sougo said right against her earlobe, before turning her around to face him. She searched his wine-red eyes, swimming with something unusual in them. He was smiling, and looking at her expectantly. She felt her cheeks burn hotter still,

"I-If I were to say yes, you have to take in Sadaharu too. He stays with me." Kagura made her demands clear. She never had been one to hold back. If he agreed to her terms, then she had no reason to delay her answer. Sougo's smile widened at her words, reaching his eyes; a sight she had never before seen,

"Of course. He's yours." Sougo exclaimed, "What kind of man would ask his woman to abandon her pet?" Kagura nodded.

"Well then... in that case," She shyly looked up at him, "I guess being your wife wouldn't be the worst thing ever!" She blurted out. Sougo blinked a few times, before he burst out laughing. He howled with laughter for a few moments, as Kagura's expression slowly turned from bashful to pissed off, "This better not have been a prank you bastard!" At that Sougo abruptly stopped laughing, and swept her into his arms. He held her so that she was dipped backwards, and relying fully on his arms to hold her up,

"Do you think I would joke about this?" The infuriating sadist remarked, "Or this?" He leaned closer still, before pressing his lips to the place they had last touched. He brushed them over her collar bone, placing a kiss above her breast. Then she felt his weight shift, as he reached into his pocket. A moment later, she felt him slip something onto her finger. "Say yes."

Sougo moved so that Kagura could stand upright again, and examine the item now adorning her ring finger. She gasped, and shrieked,

"Sougo!" She exclaimed, barely able to believe the sight before her. On her finger was an ornately sculpted, golden beetle. The wings were slightly apart, to reveal a beautiful lapis lazuli gemstone. She could see her eyes reflected in the glistening blue orb. She stared for a few moments, before she could finally speak. She looked up at him, a tear burning at the edge of her eyes, "Now I finally have a better beetle than yours." She smiled. Sougo chuckled, but he was interrupted as she flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. "Yes!" She answered, sure of herself, "I'll become Okita Kagura." She stated, enjoying the look of disbelief on his face. It was the most expressive she had ever seen him, so she kissed him again, and again. She kissed him until he moaned, and he stopped her for a moment,

"You need to stop that since we're not married yet." Sougo smiled down at her. _Was that, joy?!_ He looked genuinely happy. Kagura was in shock. She was also confused by his sudden old fashioned values that seemed to have come from nowhere in particular,

"Since when do you need to protect my virtue?" Kagura laughed, "I'm not a kid any more."

"No..." Sougo's eyes seemed to rake over her, "Definitely not a kid." He clasped his hand around hers, and gripped it tightly, before leading her toward the building. He paused just outside the barracks, "But wasn't that your first kiss just a few minutes ago?"

"D-Don't be stupid!" She spat, "I mean, I've kissed Sadaharu on the nose a few times. And-" Sougo placed a finger just above her breast, and began slowly tracing circles there with his fingertip, ever so slowly,

"I just want to be sure that you know what you're getting into." Sougo smiled, clearly revelling in her dumb-founded-ness at his actions. Gradually, the circling motions went lower, and lower still, until Kagura whimpered,

"Of course I know what... adults do. I just haven't experienced it yet." She admitted, "But you don't have to be a pervert about it." She grabbed his finger before he could reach any lower, causing him to smirk, "We're outdoors!"

"Nobody will come. I told them to leave us alone." Sougo's smirk remained plastered on his face, "But that is why I was trying to take you inside." He studied her for a moment, "I know this is difficult, but I need you to trust me." He asked her, his face serious,

"O-Okay." Kagura nodded. And with that, he swept her up, into his arms, and carried her bridal style into the barracks. As he brought her to his room, she pondered on the fact that she would some day be Mrs. Okita. _Would her friends start calling her 'Okita-San'?_ She laughed lightly at the thought, and felt something pleasant bubbling up inside her chest.

* * *

Author's note: Mwa ha haaaa! Please do leave a review. I'd like to know your thoughts so far ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo's room was decourated in the traditional Japanese style, with a wooden floor and panelled walls, and in the corner of the room was a stand, cradling ceremonial swords. In the centre was a traditional futon and pillow, however this futon was also completely covered in an enormous pile of cushions. Kagura raised an eyebrow as Sougo placed her on the cushions. _Why were there so many? What would they be needing a mountain of cushions for?_ He smiled teasingly at her,

"Just in case." He nodded to the cushions. Kagura's eyes widened,

"What do you mean just in case? What are you planning to do to me you pervert!?" Sougo laughed at this, shrugging off his uniform jacket,

"Whatever we want." His smile widened into a playful grin,

"Maybe I _want_ to stuff a cushion down your throat. Idiot." Kagura huffed,

"Sorry I'm not into asphyxiation." Sougo dropped his eyemask onto the floor beside Kagura, and leaned down to climb over her. She sucked in her breath as he drew closer, and stroked one strong, male hand up her thigh. "So don't hold your breath either." His other hand moved to clasp her hip, and he pressed his sensual lips to her chest. She could feel his warmth through the satin fabric of her dress, just below her breast. It was easier said than done, breathing, when someone was seductively kissing a slow path up your body. His fingertips reached higher up her thigh, teasing at the sensitive skin there. Kagura was surprised how strongly she felt it; the tension his touch evoked in her.

"S-Sougo." She whimpered, as his hand reached the apex of her inner thigh, circling slowly around. He found the tiny clasp at the side of her dress, and with one move, unzipped the whole thing. Kagura gasped, having never been so exposed in front of a man, as the red fabric fell away from her. It was still attached at her shoulder, though Sougo moved to unbotton it. She instantly felt as if she were missing something, as his hand left her thigh to remove her dress. Her legs were searing hot, and she felt an unfamiliar need growing inside her, and wetness pooling between her legs. Before she could think much of it, Sougo pulled her dress aside, and discarded it on the floor. As he sat back, he was straddling her for a moment, sitting on her hips in a highly distracting sort of way. Sougo's eyes were ablaze as they devoured her slender body,

"Oi China," He began,

"Its Kagura." she corrected him,

"China," He continued anyway, "your underwear is surprisingly mature. I was half expecting boy's shorts" He leaned forward, cupping one breast in his hand, and using his thumb to pull the fabric down, exposing one pink nipple, "but instead you're wearing lace." His tongue licked at the hardened peak, once, then twice, before taking it into his mouth completely and sucking on it. Kagura whimpered, her brain falling behind the rest of her. As he withdrew, he licked it one more time, sending a ripple of pleasure through her. As she let out a moan, Sougo reached behind her arched back to unclasp her bra. As it pinged open, he pulled the straps down her shoulders, before removing the bra completely.

"Why would I want to wear kiddie underwear?" Kagura asked, confused. However it was Sougo's jaw that dropped. He coughed into his hand, before facing her,

"Well now I can see that it wouldn't have fit." He rasped, his voice huskier than usual. He cupped her neglected breast in his other hand, and circled his thumb around her nipple, "You're a woman now after all." He leaned forward, and captured her lips with his. He gently pressed his tongue between them, until she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore her. She found herself wanting this, needing to feel more of him, and to get as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and inhaled his earthy scent of coffee and leather. She had not known that he had posh drinks like lattes, but as she tasted him, she knew that was what he had been drinking. He did seem like the type to treat himself to nice things.

Sougo kissed her more fiercely, and slid his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. Kagura felt a wave of pleasure as he moved lower, and reached her core.

"A-Ahh" She whimpered, before fire returned to her eyes. She reached forward, and ripped off Sougo's shirt. Tossing the garment aside, she pulled him toward her, until there was nothing between them. Sougo moaned, feeling the naked, hardened peaks of her breasts against his own bare chest. He moved his fingers, teasing at her core, until she spread her legs for him. He crawled backwards, lifted her lower half, and rested her legs on his shoulders,

"I want to hear you say my name." He all but purred, "Beg me to make you climax." His eyes were molten red; all passion and hunger, but Kagura was no submissive human,

"Maybe I'll make you 'climax' first." She sneered, suddenly rolling over, so that Sougo was trapped with her legs around his neck. She swivelled around before he could react, and crawled forwards. She quickly unfastened his belt, before unzipping his trousers. She pushed them down his legs, and spotted the growing bulge in his pants. Curiously, she stroked her fingers over it, inciting a low growl from Sougo,

"Mmnn, yes." He breathed. Kagura realised he had a perfect view of her backside from their current position. Casting her eyes around the room, her gaze lingered on his eyemask. She grinned, before picking it up, and pulling it down over his eyes. Before he could protest, she straddled him again, trapping his arms against his sides. He chuckled, but quickly fell silent, as she traced one finger over his erection. Now that she knew how to get a reaction out of him, she was going to enjoy all the fun she could have.

Kagura pushed Sougo's pants down, over his hips, releasing his enlarged manhood. Her eyes took in the sight of him, hard because of her, because of what she was doing to him. She felt the strangest urge to find out what he tasted like, down there. Never before had she experienced such desires, but she wanted to explore this man's body. She could still feel the tension between them, pulling her onwards like a guiding beacon. She reached down, taking his shaft in one hand, and raising it to her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the head, causing Sougo to buck beneath her,

"Ugh don't stop!" He commanded. Kagura pulled back,

"I don't take orders from you." She glanced over at his face, and saw the most exciting thing. He was biting down on his lower lip, his eyes hidden behind the mask, and he was breathing harder, slower. She flicked her tongue over him again, licking just the tip of his member,

"Kagura!" He called out her name. It was the first time he had ever used it, and all she had to do was lick him? She smiled, enjoying his reactions. In one agonisingly slow stroke, she licked all the way from the base of his cock, right to the tip, before wrapping her tongue around it and sucking. It was the same thing she had felt him do to her nipples, only now he was writhing underneath her, his arms trying to break loose from between her knees. She sucked again, pulling him toward her. She tasted a droplet of something sweet on the tip of his erection, and licked it off of him. He groaned out loud. Finally his arms broke free, and he removed his mask. He grabbed the two round cheeks that faced him, and found her core through the fabric of her underwear. _Was he using his tongue?_ She gasped, unable to hide the pleasure it gave her, before he slipped her underwear down. His mouth returned a moment later, and he began lapping at her most sensitive area.

Kagura moaned in ecstacy, as his tongue rolled relentlessly over her clit. The pleasure in her body moved lower, creating a ball of tension between her legs. Determinedly, she returned to sucking him, moving her hand as well now. She licked everywhere, enjoying the taste of him. Sougo growled, and dipped his tongue inside her. She cried out his name, but heard the plea in her voice. She would have none of that. She broke away from what she had been doing, and swivelled around on him. She faced him now, straddling his bare hips. A delightfully shocked expression appeared on his face as she grinned. She was ready, more than ready, and she was not going to give him the satisfaction of taking her virginity. She was going to take his.

The woman grinned, clasping Sougo's erection in one hand, before lowering herself onto it. She could feel the head at her wet entrance, and carefully, she let herself down onto it. Sougo gasped, reaching forward to hold her breasts, as she slid onto his cock, sheathing it with her body. She did not notice any pain, through all the need she had to have him inside her. Instead she felt a wave of pleasure, as he arched up, rolling his hips beneath her until he was fully inside. Kagura moaned, as her body barely accommodated him, unused to being filled this way. Panting, she began rocking her hips towards him, and he thrust up to meet her, sliding out then in again, until they built up a rhythm. Sougo pinched her nipple as she rode him, sending waves of pleasure through her. The waves kept building and building, until Sougo swore, and thrusted harder, pushing them both over the edge.

"Unng!" Sougo groaned, erupting inside her, as wave upon wave of pleasure surged through Kagura. She kept thrusting, riding through the merciless climax. Panting, she leaned forwards to kiss him, needing to be close to him. He slid out of her as she pressed her lips to his, and though she missed the feeling of his body filling her, she also felt a new sense of satisfaction.

"Oi Sadist, you should have been more careful. Now someone's gone and stolen your virtue." She teased, speaking softly against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Ah, what shall I do~? Now my innocence has left me" He grinned, before their tongues found each other, and their lips melded together. He sat up, pulling her into his lap, "I guess you'll have to take responsibility."

"We'll have a nice shotgun wedding," She agreed,

"Only It'll be me pointing a gun at Hijikata-San's head as I say my vows to you."

The two sat like that for a while, as they came down from their high. Kagura wanted more, but in that moment, she was simply enjoying the simple act of being held.

* * *

The next day, Kagura walked with Sougo into the Shinsengumi dining hall. The men were still eating breakfast when they strolled up to where the commander and vice captain sat.

"Morning Kondo-San." Sougo began. Kagura nodded toward the two. Kondo raised an eyebrow,

"Good morning Sougo. I see the Yorozuya girl is still here?" He said questioningly,

"We have an announcement to make." Sougo explained, before raising his voice, "Listen up. This lady here is going to be my wife, so you all need to treat her with respect." Everyone's jaw hit the floor, including Kagura's,

"R-R-Respect?" She coughed. Sougo had never shown her an ounce of respect in his life,

"Your what?" All the men shouted simultaneously. Kondo burst into tears, while Hijikata looked horrified,

"Yorozuya girl, is he serious? Is Sougo ill?!" The vice captain's face contorted in fear, and he shook her shoulders "Does he have a concussion?!"

"No he's the same idiot as always." Kagura smiled. The hall erupted, as the men began congratulating them, and throwing them in the air in celebration.

"It's alright Hijikata-San," Sougo called from the crowd, "I'll wait to kill you after you've been the best man." Hijikata felt his eyes grow wet.

* * *

The next stop was Yorozuya. Kagura wanted Sougo to come with her to tell Gin and Shinpachi the news, so he returned to his room to get changed into his uniform, while she headed out. Kagura wanted to go home and pretend nothing had changed until Sougo showed up, so they could surprise everyone. She was strolling through the snow, still revelling in her fantasy of their shocked faces when they shared the news, when something hit her from behind.

Kagura turned around, picking up a ball of snow to throw back. She dropped it instantly upon seeing who had hit her. Her eyes darkened as she took a step back. _Why was he back so soon? Why could he not just leave her alone?_ She drew her umbrella forwards, aiming it at Kamui's head.

"Go back to your stinking space ship. I don't want to see you." Her voice was hard and low,

"I'm leaving anyway, I just wanted to check up on you before I went. I might not see you again for a few years." Kamui smiled in his usual carefree way, "And to make sure you hadn't picked up any more stray rodents."

"Sadaharu is a dog, not a rodent." She corrected him, before realising he meant Sougo. That was when she realised she would have to pretend he was dead, for his own good,

"You miss him don't you. You shouldn't. He was just some human weakling who you felt sorry for." Kamui continued,

"You're right, I don't need anyone." Kagura nodded. "So get lost already." She turned away from him, praying he would just go,

"Not so fast little sister. Aren't you going to give your big brother a hug?" _What was he playing at?_

"I'd rather hug a pile of shit." She drawled,

"That's no way to talk to your big brother." He said, suddenly only a few inches in front of her. Kagura froze, shadowed under his taller form. A second later, his hand was at her throat, lifting her off the ground. "Did you really think I'd just leave?" He asked her. His voice was always so friendly and kind sounding as he did terrible things. He clenched his fingers tighter around her neck. She kicked out at him, but he was holding her out of reach. He squeezed tighter with each kick,

"Rocket Punch!" Shouted a familiar male voice, as a figure came shooting towards them. "Take your hands of my woman!" Sougo collided with Kamui at an incredible speed, forcing him to let go of Kagura. Sougo's eyes were ablaze, as pure fury coursed through him. He snatched at Kamui's shirt collar, before pulling his fist back again,

"Your woman?" Kamui raised an eyebrow. The usual smile on his face had been replaced by a look of utter disgust, "Yato are not the property of weaklings." Kamui moved to stand up, but Sougo slammed his fist into the bastard's stomache,

"Don't misunderstand me, bastard. I may be human but if you say one more word about my fiancé I will impale your ugly face for the galaxy to witness." Kagura watched in horror as Sougo stood up, drawing his sword. She tried to stand up beside him, clutching at her umbrella, but her throat was in agony, "Stand back, China" Sougo warned, "You're hurt." Kagura had never backed down from a fight before, but right now she wanted nothing more than to get Sougo as far away from her brother as possible. That was when he lunged forwards, thrusting his sword towards Kamui.

Kamui dodged Sougo's initial attack, launching his foot forwards, but Sougo jumped up, spinning around in the air, before bringing his sword down hard. Kamui leapt backwards, somersaulting away, as Sougo began a relentless assault of slashes, charging at him. Kagura felt a sense of helplessness wash over her. There was no stopping her brother when he got like this, and Sougo was being deceived. Kamui was only toying with him surely?

"You said she was your fiancé? I take great offence to that." Kamui's smile returned, "You see when my sister marries, it will be to the strongest man in the universe, besides myself of course." He dodged another stab of Sougo's katana,

"Goku is already taken." Sougo retorted, "And I don't think she'd want to marry Cell's ugly mug."

"Maybe I'll collect all the dragon balls just to wish for your face to be uglier." Kamui laughed,

"So you admit that I'm handsome?" Sougo smiled, "Sorry I don't swing that way." He swiped his sword forwards, finally cutting a gash in Kamui's arm. Kagura could feel fear rising in her belly. Would her brother get serious now? Had he just been testing Sougo? Kagura couldn't bare the thought of him losing again. What if he really died this time?

"No you're an eyesore. I just figured my sister had awful taste." Kamui spun around, throwing his fist into Sougo's stomach.

"No!" Kagura cried out, feeling raw anger surge through her. _Not again. Not again._ She started to run forwards, but Sougo began to laugh,

"Kagura has impeccable taste, or she wouldn't have said yes." Sougo smiled, unshaken, "Unlucky." he said to Kamui, his smile becoming a ruthless grin. From above, two figures fell down, landing on top of Kamui. They pinned him down, as Sougo pointed his sword at her brother. Hijikata and Kondo stood before her, smiling up at her,

"We couldn't let this criminal get away." Kondo said, "And now we catch him threatening our new sister in law."

"Hey, hey, now Kondo-San. She's not going to be our sister in law." Hijikata chided the commander,

"What's this?" Kamui looked amused, "You have back up?"

"I have a police force." Sougo corrected him, as if this were an obvious fact, "I'm the prince of Sadists, and the Shinsengumi First Division Captain." He grabbed Kamui by his hair, gripping it tightly, as he pulled him closer, "You're under arrest, big brother." He smiled. At this, Kamui laughed, throwing his head back. He shoved Kondo and Hijikata off of him, and brushed Sougo's hand aside. He stood up, patting himself down, before jumping upwards, and landing on a nearby house. "Do what you want." He called back, before leaping away across the rooftops.

Kagura rushed towards Sougo, as he stood up, and pulled him into her arms,

"MORON!" She wailed, before clocking him on the head with her fist, sending him hurtling back to the ground. "I'm not some princess who needs saving you idiot!"

"No, you're the Queen of Kabuki District." Sougo smiled up at her, his cheek a little swollen. He would have a bruise there tomorrow. Kondo and Hijikata laughed, before leaving,

"See you later, China-San." Kondo said, waving goodbye.

* * *

The Yorozuya doors had never looked more intimidating, as Kagura gulped. She felt Sougo take her hand, before she led him into the bar.

"Gin-Chan! Shinpachi!" She yelled up the stairs, grabbing everyone's attention. She stepped forward into the room. A moment later, Gintoki and Shinpachi appeared at the top of the stairs, slowly sauntering down,

"What is it? Why are you making such a racket?" Gintoki yawned, and rubbed at his eyes,

"I'm getting married." Kagura explained, "Come down here already."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Eveyone exclaimed, including Otose and the others. Sougo put his arm around her, his hand on her shoulder,

"We're getting married. You're all invited of course." he elaborated, "Glasses, you can be the page boy." Shinpachi however, was in far too much shock to complain that his glasses were invited but he wasn't,

"And Gin-Chan, you have to walk me down the isle." Kagura insisted.

"Can I be your bridesmaid?" Catherine stepped forwards,

"Aren't bridesmaids supposed to be pretty?" Sougo asked in his monotone voice, causing Catherine's hopeful expression to change to one of outrage,

"Why you-!" The rest of what happened was drowned out of Kagura's mind by the feeling of warmth building in her chest. Sougo gave her hand a squeeze, before dodging out of the way of Catherine's angry fists.

Gintoki walked over to Kagura, a look of surprise and deep confusion on his face,

"This guy? This geezer that you're always fighting?" Gin shook her by the shoulders, the same way Hijikata had. The familiar scene made her giggle. She simply nodded, finally allowing herself to grin, and bask in the idea of marriage.

-Fin-

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it! I know it wasn't a long fic but I have written a fair few OkiKagu fics. Please do check out the others if you haven't already. There will probably be more in future too. Thank you for reading ^_^


	4. Epilogue

Author's note: Since you're all awesome and this was specifically requested, here is a bonus part of the story!

* * *

Kagura inhaled, taking in the warm summer air, as she lifted the trails of her long, crimson wedding gown. She fought to stay calm, but it was an impossible task. She was excited and nervous and joyful and terrified all at once, but it would be worth it. She knew with all her being, that once she laid eyes on her fiancé, everything would be perfect. And soon he would be her husband. Her bridesmaids waited behind her expectantly; Tsukuyo, Otae and princess Soyo, the younger sister of the Shogun, and Kagura's closest friend. Finally letting out her breath, Kagura climbed the steps to the registry office, and opened the doors.

Inside, music instantly began playing - naturally it was the first opening theme of course - and Gintoki was waiting for her. He held out his hand, and began escorting her down the aisle, where Sougo waited for her,

"Kagura," Gintoki leaned in close to whisper to her, "You're really sure about this? I don't get what you see in the guy."

"I'm sure. He's an idiot, a sadist and a jerk, but for some reason he's fallen for me. He's a total Tsundere."

"Well in that case," Gintoki smiled, and continued walking with her, their arms linked. As they approached, Kagura could see a tear in Hijikata's eye. Sougo had asked him to be their best man, despite the quarrels they seemed to have. Sometimes Kagura wondered if this entire wedding was just to give Sougo an opportunity to kill the Vice Captain, but he'd had a number of chances now, and he hadn't made any move to murder the guy - Well, except for a few near misses.

The room was a sea of familiar faces, some of whom were blubbing great sobs of joy, including the Shinsengumi Commander himself,

"Sougo!" Kondo blubbed, "You found a truly great woman." He sniffed loudly into a handkerchief, "Toshi! You find yourself a good woman too."

"Who is 'Toshi'?" Hijikata mumbled, "I'm Mayora 13!" He turned to Sougo, handing him a bottle of mayonnaise,"I know I should give you this after the ceremony but, I want you to have this." Sougo closely examined the bottle for a moment,

"Hijikata-San, this is normal mayonnaise." he commented, his expression sardonic,

"Umn hmnn." Hijikata nodded, holding back the tears. Apparently he considered this to be a thoughtful idea. Sougo pocketed the bottle, just as Kagura reached him. He finally had a moment to take in the sight of her.

Kagura stood bashfully before him, her head veiled in gold lace. Her outfit was an interesting mix of Chinese style and western influence, with the same colours as her usual attire. She truly looked like a queen.

"You..." Sougo trailed off, unable to find words. She looked up at him, as he drew back her veil. She was smiling softly her eyes sparkling a deep cerulean.

* * *

The couple said their vows between more bouts of loud sobbing, and when they placed their wedding rings on their fingers, Sougo actually cracked a smile. He looked down at his bride, to see that she was now grinning like a kid. She looked up at him, her grin spreading further still,

"Oi Sadist," She said, her voice lowered, "I win." She gently placed her arms around his neck, and let her fingers roam through his short, fawn hair. He leaned forward to kiss her, but paused just before their lips could touch,

"So do I, China." He whispered, before crushing their lips together, the kiss a silent promise of their future together. Somehow, it meant more than their spoken vows. The congregation stood, erupting into aplause, cheering and clapping, shouting their congratulations.

 _This woman, I marry_

 _In sickness and in health_

 _I will love this person_

 _Respect this person_

 _Comfort this person_

 _Aid this person_

 _Rival this person_

 _Until death_

 _I promise._

* * *

Author's note: You have no idea how tempting it was to say that under her veil was really a mountain gorilla named Sorachi Hideaki. So tempting.

I won't be writing any more for this particular story, but there will be more OkiKagu. I'm very happy to take suggestions for fun scenarios to write about, so do message me :)


End file.
